NGE:Shadows of the Forsaken Moon
by Choatic-C
Summary: taking place in a new world where 3rd impact has never occured but threats still lurk upon the earth and a new breed of enemy is about to awaken chapter 4 now up please r/r
1. Shadows of the Forsaken Moon

DISCLAIMER: certain characters in this are obviously not mine so I have to put this. All Evangelion characters used in this fic are property of gainax. So for the love of God don't sue me!!! WARNING: to anyone who is a hardcore PEACE loving fan of Evangelion I would suggest laying away from this the violence factor in here is pretty high but most of you expected that already didn't ya? Oh one other thing this takes place in a different happening IE: third impact never happened. Half of you just stopped reading this.  
  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: Shadows of the Forsaken Moon   
Chapter 1.  
  
In the dark briefing room people could be heard talking and reading through pamphlets. A large group of people were sitting at a table some wearing NERV personnel uniforms others wearing what looked to be a form of SWAT uniform. Suddenly a pair of lights at the head of the room clicked on at the head of the table. Two people could be seen standing at the head of the room. One was a dark haired man and the other being a blue haired woman they stood on separate sides of what was a large screen.   
  
The man stood with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a suit and had a look on his face, which was seriousness and nothing more. The woman stood with the same serious look but wearing a white coat and blue pants (to anyone who hadn't been there before they looked like jeans). "Alright people we are still having problems with one of the units." The man spoke suddenly with a powerful voice. On the screen a red figure appeared an outline of the parts showing next to it. "Why is this not fixed yet? I know that a new threat is extremely unlikely but we have to be prepared for anything."   
  
A person in the group raised their hand. "A couplet of circuits in the robot continue becoming unstable we'll work on them as soon as possible sir". The man regarded the apparent technician with a nod "Alright thank you. Now new pilots stay here for the next drill information and then get some sleep. The rest of you can now leave." The lights in the room clicked on showing the large group in full. Among the group were Maya Ibuki, Shigeru Aoba, and Makoto Hyuga, Ritsuko Akagi, and Misato Katsuragi. Other people were assorted NERV staff.  
  
As Shinji left the briefing room he scratched the back of his neck. He hated the task of delivering orders it made him feel like his father and that was the last thing he wanted. ^I hope this is a good idea. Assigning new pilots to new machines^ he felt a hand encircle his and tighten it's grip he knew who it was. When he looked up he was greeted by the smiling face of Rei Ayanami "You are getting much better at doing that Shinji." He knew she was right, the first time he had tried to she had to do most of the talking but now it came easier. They walked down the hall towards what was now Shinji's office.   
  
"Rei, do you think this is a good plan?" he asked upon entering. "That what's a good idea?" she replied to him not expecting a question to come at the moment. He sighed "You know the new plans to use the mechs and the new pilots". Rei nodded she understood his feelings completely she had had the same thoughts at first. "Well Shinji, you did say that the Evas brought nothing but pain, and we knew that ourselves first hand. You also said that these pilots were the best so I think that yes we did make the correct choice." He smiled when he heard her speak so freely. He recalled the time years ago when she would never have talked with such carefree ness. "Your right" he said "We did" with that he kissed her gently and made his way across the large office with her following him all the way.  
  
"Man, if you still want my opinion this was a waste of time." One of the pilots in the room said as they were receiving orders on the next training mission. The pilots name on his shirt read Kyle Redding and for an American he spoke quite fluent Japanese. "The last attack was years ago. Why do they still worry over this?" He asked the man next to him. "Because they're paranoid," the man replied. The one man chuckled "No it's something else" Kyle said. Kyle was an interesting looking character. Upon looking at him and then comparing him to Rei you might take a second glance he as well had blue hair but much darker. He also had crimson eyes which he credited to the drugs he'd been given on pilot training in America to increase reflex speed. He recognized the resemblance towards himself and the older woman and in all honesty it made him quite uncomfortable to be around her or her lover.   
  
As he walked out of the room he contemplated taking a walk, he still wasn't positive on his way around the building plus it always let him clear his head. "Hey Redding!" came a shout from across the long hall he recognized it but didn't really know whether to answer it or let it pass.   
  
He finally gave in and looked in the direction of the call "hello Ms. Sorhyu" he kept a straight face he hated talking to people here especially members of the staff. "I told you before don't call me that" she said in fake irritation "It's creepy". He still didn't smile sarcasm was one thing that he hated. "I've been told to call you Ms. Sorhyu." Asuka hated the way he acted it defiantly was too much like the old Rei she figured whatever they did to him in America it did something to his psyche.  
  
Back in his office Shinji was looking through pilot reports. Rei was leaning on his shoulder looking at them as well. "What about that one?" Rei asked as she saw a particular blue haired pilot. "What about him?" Shinji asked, "I've never seen him before" Rei said in a voice almost a little intrigued. "He was in the briefing room this morning didn't you see him?" Shinji said a little confused as to how such a perceptive person like Rei could miss something like that. "Hmm..." Rei thought over the incident "No I don't remember seeing him. It's interesting here it says he's the best pilot in the group," she pointed to a certain spot on the screen where it told pilot layouts. "Yes" Shinji replied, "He has definite skills at a pilot but his people skills leave something to be lacked. In an odd sense he reminds me of you a great deal." If Shinji had been paying attention he would have noticed that Rei wasn't really listening she was still watching the screen noticing the strange resemblance between herself and the young man on it. "Shinji do you..." Shinji cut her off "Yes I noticed that the first time I saw him I think that's one reason he doesn't come here much." Rei nodded "It is quite strange to be around one who has strange details like yourself."   
  
Kyle knocked on the door to the office waiting for clearance to enter. The door finally slid open making a mechanical swish sound. The first thing he noticed was the Blue haired woman sitting next to Commander Ikari. "Excuse me sir, I'll come back later." He bowed and turned to leave. "No, wait, its fine come in Kyle" came a voice from behind him. Kyle clenched his teeth and set his jaw although he didn't feel right being around the blue haired woman he knew he'd have to get used to it. "Yes sir" He turned and made his way towards the desk. He stopped a few feet from it. "What is it?" Shinji inquired. "Sir, I was wondering if my tests results from the last training sessions were in yet I'd like to fix anything I missed in the last one."   
  
He shot a glance at Rei who still hadn't grown out of staring at people without caring. Kyle wasn't to good himself at the same issue. Shinji noticed the resemblance between the two and it sent a chill up his spine. "Kyle have you met?-" "Affirmative sir I have seen and heard Ms. Ayanami in the briefing room." The way Kyle talked reminded Rei of herself and only increased her curiosity with the newcomer. Both had no idea of how unnerving it was seeing the other. Shinji spoke up after contemplating the answer for a minute. "The tests results won't be in for another week. Take it easy on yourself, you'll kill yourself at this pace" Shinji smiled. "Yes sir." Kyle nodded to the two and left.   
  
The office stayed silent for a minute. Rei finally spoke up "That boy is strange" Shinji couldn't help laughing at the comment "Rei, he's just like you were." Rei blushed realizing the truth. Shinji sat back in his chair and looked around the empty office again he was jolted by a feeling on his lap when he looked back Rei was sitting on his lap edging her face closer to his. He smiled just before she kissed him he complied and returned it. ^She's become so forward it's so nice^ he thought to himself. When she broke the kiss she rested her head on his chest relaxing her muscles for the first time in the day. "I love you Shinji" She smiled thinking about how easy it was to say now but still had the true feeling that it always had had. "I love you too Rei."  
  
Outside the office Kyle walked back to his room he flopped on the lower bunk bed and put his hands behind his head. The moon glowed in on his face. The only thing he liked was the moon. It reminded him of something but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at the moon closely basking in its glow and loving the divine silence of it. He took his goggles off his forehead and leaned back now more comfortable. He looked back at the moon but this time thought he saw something. He didn't really know what but sure it shouldn't be there. He through his goggles back onto his head and brought them back down to his eyes. They zoomed in further, further, further still. Then he had it he recognized the figures from the pilot study. His eyes went wide and he ran for the Commanders office.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
I know it's pretty lame having a cliffhanger on the first chapter. Most of you probably already know what that thing is. Yes I know I'm focusing on one character a lot but trust me there is a purpose to it. You gotta trust me on this one. Anyone send me an email at holywind2k1@hotmail.com telling me if I should just kill this or if you like it or not whatever. Anyway thanks for reading this far if you did. 


	2. Dawning of the New Enemy

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shadows Of The Forsaken Moon  
Chapter 2: Dawning of the New Enemy  
  
Kyle Ran Down the Hall desperately wanting to move faster but already going top speed. ^Have to find them. Have to warn them^ these thoughts repeated themselves over an over in his head. When he finally reached Commander Ikari's office he refrained from knocking and went right in. Inside he found Commander Ikari still in front of his computer typing the data report for the day. He noticed that Ms. Ayanami wasn't there any other time he would have been wondering what the woman did half the time. When she wasn't with Shinji no one really DID know where she was but he dismissed that matter. It wasn't important now.   
  
"Commander Ikari, I have just discovered something a little...strange." Shinji's face went into a confused look. "What is it?" Shinji asked wondering what could be so important. "Well sir, I can't really explain what it is but I have a picture of it in these." He pointed to his goggles. "Let me see them." Shinji said. He put on the goggles and looked at what was circled in the picture of the moon. He noticed a small black figure he did think it looked a little odd but it could be anything. It didn't look like a bird but he did notice one thing. "Wings...?" Shinji said.   
  
Kyle stood silent but he recognized the figure the Commander was looking at looked too much like one of the angels from years before. "Sir, I believe that object looks like-"  
  
"I know" Shinji stated. "But Kyle this could be anything...Tell you what I'll have Asuka look in on it. She'd recognize it better than I can."   
  
"Yes sir." Now Kyle wasn't very skilled at reading people. But he could sense a slight shift in Commander Ikari's voice and it scared him that it reflected anger, tenseness, and even...fear.  
  
He decided to ignore this. He was tired and he needed sleep. As he went back to his room he saw some technicians running for the commanders office. "Ignore it. Don't get yourself in trouble. Maybe I should talk to Asuka like the Commander said."   
  
Asuka Langley Soryu was just leaving her office. She was exhausted from the long days work and in all fairness wasn't ready for the next. When she least to say irritated when she heard a knock at the door. "This had better be good," she said to herself as she opened the door. She was greeted with a pair of crimson eyes looking back into hers. For a second the thought of Rei being there made her even more agitated but recognized the male face and calmed down almost instantaneous.   
  
"Pardon me but I needed to ask something." He said with little emotion   
  
She sighed annoyed at the visit given at the late hour of the night. "This had really better be good Redding. I just got done with more work than you could imagine now what is it?"   
  
Kyle wasn't sure to give the straight truth although he knew Asuka was tough he knew what she had gone through before and didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "Well I saw something a little weird when I was looking at the moon Commander Ikari said he might bring it to you later but it could be anything." He tried to cover up the fact that he knew exactly what it was partly because he didn't want to admit it himself.  
  
"Well if he was going to bring it to me than why did you feel it necessary to tell me? You know nevermind just get some sleep. The last thing I need to here is that one of the pilots isn't reacting at full potential."   
  
"Alright," Kyle said realizing he was more tired than he thought. He managed to maintain an emotionless tone. He left the office and returned to his room and went into a cold sleep.   
  
** *   
  
Kyle woke up to the hurried footsteps of more tech workers. He heard the footsteps come to a halt and a pounding on his door started. He recognized the voice of Shigeru Aoba calling his name outside the door. He answered it quickly.   
  
"Kyle Redding, Report to the briefing room now by order of Commander Ikari"   
  
Kyle thought about the way this had been said. Since it wasn't any of his concern and since he was already in his uniform he decided just to go and ask questions later.  
  
Upon arrival he noticed that almost everyone he knew was in the room.  
  
"Kyle do you see that?" He was greeted by a serious tone in Shinji's voice.   
  
"Yes sir it's that thing I saw earlier." Kyle stated knowing why all the commotion and panic was happening in such a quick time.  
  
"It's been 13 years since then but there's no mistaking this." Rei suddenly stated. She looked at the young man in the doorway to Shinji, and then to Asuka. They all stood in a row looking at the screen, a glow going over all of them. All stayed quiet for a moment then one of the cameras zoomed in to the unmistakable form of the beast.   
  
"An Angel..." Shinji stated. "There back"  
  
Shinji's mind whirled with thoughts and fears all at once. ^How could this happen it was never predicted. Never even near mentioned^ He looked at the screen again. "Everyone since this is appearing to be no threat now I'm putting everyone on alert. But... I want to discuss something with Rei, Asuka, and Kyle I need to talk to you as well.   
  
"Very well." Rei replied first.   
  
"Gotcha" Asuka said.   
  
Kyle remained silent. ^What do I do? I've never seen or heard of an enemy like this. It's nothing like anything they showed us^   
  
* * *  
  
In Shinji's office the three former "Children" talked about the plan of attack. Asuka was sure that if they aimed a positron cannon towards it that it would neutralize it's AT field and destroy it in one or two shots. Shinji wasn't so sure. He had seen Angels like this one knock away the positron shot like it had never been there. Asuka kept a slight look of fear. Everyone knew why this Angel resembled the Angel Arael and they had seen the outcome of that.   
  
Once they had found a good battle plan they concluded the meeting. Shinji then called Kyle up. "You will not be piloting the mech Kyle."  
  
Kyle's eyes widened at the statement "Sir, why not? I should be out there fighting with everyone else."   
  
Shinji nodded "I know. You will be piloting a machine just not a mech"  
  
"Beg pardon sir?" Kyle replied hesitantly.  
  
"You will be piloting our newest machine it has been delivered from a new branch of NERV called the Light Branch Co. in Germany." The machine is called "The Piledriver" Shinji pressed a button on the computer and a picture of a rather junky looking machine showed up.   
  
"Sir, I think this may be a bad idea I've never even seen this machine before" Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"We don't need you to try to destroy anything yet just get out there and see what you can do with it." Shinji stated. "This machine is equipped with two high-powered rail guns, an Ion mini gun, six FUBAR missiles, and 4 anti-AT field missiles."  
  
Kyle looked at the arsenal along with looking like a stealth jet this machine had legs for ground combat. "...This can't be a good idea"   
  
"Just do it Kyle you're the only pilot I think even has a chance at doing this."  
  
"...Fine."  
  
* * *  
  
Rei stood in the briefing room alone. She hated being alone. She was thinking about her life ^what will it be like now that they have come back? I have lost most of my childhood. She remembered it clearly. While thinking back when she was 17 she thought about what she was, and who if anyone cared for her. "Shinji must have cared or else he would not have cried for me right?" she had thought then. Shinji had always cared for her and she had realized she cared for him.^   
  
"Rei?" Shinji entered the briefing room and puts his hands on her shoulders. "You alright?"  
  
"Yes, I was just thinking." Rei was always hesitant about sharing her thoughts Shinji knew this and respected it. She was always thankful to him for that.  
  
"You know that if too much goes wrong Rei we will have to pilot the mechs ourselves?" Even though it wasn't an Eva being in those machines brought back bad memories for the both of them.  
  
"Yes, but we will succeed" The tone in her voice was that of a definite strength. Shinji smiled then leaned in and kissed her. She was taken back by this but soon gave in and returned the kiss almost immediately. Shinji broke the kiss then looked at the terminal screen. Rei looked the same direction.  
  
"Your right, we will."  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
OK I think that went well. Thanks for the commentary Ryan I'm starting to get the knack in not making a "perfect character" if you don't believe me now then wait till next chapter. Anyway yes now I am going to be focusing on Rei and Shinji more. Sorry Asuka fans but she's not the biggest role in this one. And if all of you are mad at the level of ACC sorry but Kyle does play a big role in this one "How so?" you say? You'll have to wait and find out! 


	3. The Downward Spiral

Disclaimer: See chapter 1   
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shadows of the Forsaken Moon  
Chapter: The Downward Spiral  
  
Shinji looked at the screen. The Angel had been moving in circles above NERV central. "It knows where we are..." Shinji said to himself. Next to him Rei Ayanami stood looking at the same screen. "Do you think it will work Shinji?" she asked nervously. He just nodded his eyes not leaving the large Angel.   
  
* * *   
  
Kyle sat in the Piledriver. Around him was a bunch of monitors each showing a different view to the outside. "This is suicide," he said to himself. He waited his hands on the controls ready to launch any minute.   
  
Shinji's eyes widened at what he was seeing on the screen. "Commander Angel has begun rapid decent, it's heading directly for us!" Shinji turned quickly "Release the Piledriver now!"  
  
Kyle suddenly jerked forward giving him a light whiplash. "Damnit!" He pushed forward on the controls but the machine didn't move. He eyes widened in panic as the machine wouldn't move. "Somebody help the thing won't move"   
  
Control systems operational, system take off commencing  
  
Kyle gritted his teeth in anger. "The machine has to start itself for me...I'm pathetic." The machine jerked again and this time sent itself hurling through a long tunnel Kyle could see the light of day beyond it. The Piledrivers' main engines kicked in and the speed was incredible. Kyle fumbled trying to get it to face in the correct direction but his turn was to sharp. After a couple flips through the air he once again tried to gain control. The speed was too much.  
  
Please decrease speed velocity  
  
"Damnit, damnit, damnit" He couldn't get the system to slow down. Kyle felt himself starting to black out from the amount of G's being sent upon his body. Finally the engines burned out and the Piledriver slammed to the ground. "...Failure"  
  
* * *  
  
Shinji looked at the screen his facial expression not changing in the least. "Send out the mech units." He said rather annoyed.   
  
"Yes, sir." Said one of the bridge members.  
  
One by one the large black robots came to life. These robots looked exactly like the old Unit 01 but were now black and nothing more. Each one's eyes lit up and were immediately fired towards the surface. As they stood there for a minute they started taking there own routes each running for the target in a certain formation when they finally got all together They stopped.   
  
Suddenly Kyle saw a small spot of brilliant light come off the angel. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "They're all going to die" His radio connection had been severed and no one could hear his voice. As he watched the bright light turned into a beam and engulfed every mech on the field. The light stayed there for a minute then lifted.  
  
Shinji couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was nothing left just arms and legs and circuits lying all over the field. "What!?" he yelled. Rei next to him looked just as shocked as did Asuka from the other side of the room. "Rei, Asuka you know what we have to do." Shinji said turning around. They both nodded this had to happen.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei looked around in the cockpit. This looked all too familiar and she hated it. ^Once again I am resumed to proving what I am through Eva^   
  
"You okay in there Rei?" Shinji's face came up in the cockpit.  
  
"Yes I am fine" Rei said partially reluctant.  
  
"Come one you two, if it's the same to both of you I don't appreciate being in these." Asuka's voice echoed in the cockpits.  
  
The mechs launched towards the surface. These mechs however looked different then the others. These were perfect copies of the first three Evas. One looked like Unit 00, the other like 01, and the final one like 02.   
  
Once they were all at the surface they broke apart and each tried to find a place to be a safeguard.   
  
"Ok we're going to have to use only the vibroknives"  
  
"Maybe...I...could help."   
  
A faint voice came through on the communicators.  
  
"Kyle is that you?" Shinji asked   
  
"Yeah bu....the com..uter's ...busted. I'll try...to...weak...n...t's...AT field"  
  
Kyle pressed a button on the control yoke in the Piledriver. On one of the screens it told the buttons to press for the weapons. The button he was pressing was for the ion mini gun. He pressed the button marked FUBAR.   
  
"L...et's see...how it likes...that"  
  
The FUBAR missile flew towards the Angel and exploded. When the blast finally cleared the angel now seemed to be standing on the ground the blast did nothing but make a large dent in it's side.   
  
"SHIT!" Asuka yelled over the comm.  
  
"How can we beat it?" Rei asked, more to her herself than anyone else.   
  
"We all are going to attack it at once ok?" Shinji said. "We run it neutralize it's AT field and aim for it's S2 with the knives."  
  
The mechs all dashed for their target finally slamming against it's AT field the hexagonal pattern showing up. Each raised there own and the AT field tore away. The Angel then released another blast of light. This one, however, was smaller and when it disappeared the only damage was to Unit 02 its right arm was missing.  
  
"Damn!" yelled Asuka "I lost my knife I can't attack"  
  
Shinji and Rei both lunged forward jamming their knives into the Angels blue core. The Angel appeared to shriek from the pain then exploded with the force of an N2 mine.   
  
* * *   
  
Kyle sat in the briefing room watching the screen. ^I failed, failure is unacceptable^  
  
Rei walked into the room upon seeing Kyle she stopped walking.  
  
"What do you want?" Kyle asked without ever moving his head. He wasn't in the mood to talk. ^How could they have sent me out there knowing I would fail? ^ He thought.  
  
Rei looked at him for a second still quite uncomfortable in talking to him. "We want you to know that you are not blamed for what happened out there. You will receive training on how to pilot the Piledriver."   
  
"Understood." Kyle said in a monotone voice.  
  
* * *  
Back in his office Shinji was thinking. ^He never had a chance of lasting out there. He'll do better after his training he'll be a force to be reckoned with then. ^   
  
Rei walked into the office "Hello Shinji what were you thinking about?" She always knew when he had been thinking there was always a certain look on his face.   
  
"Nothing really, did you tell him the information?"  
  
"Yes, he took it in an interesting way."  
  
"I wish he would warm up more he's a good person but he seems so cold." Shinji thought for a second then shrugged. "I guess we can't ask to much of him."  
  
Rei walked forward and sat next to Shinji she rested her had on his shoulder and close her eyes. "We can't change people Shinji, they have to do it themselves."  
  
Shinji smiled "Your right."  
  
At that moment Shinji's phone rang. He answered it.  
  
"Hello?"... "Alright thank you"  
  
He hung up the phone and noticed Rei looking at him questioningly. He had a worried look on his face.  
  
"What is it Shinji?" She asked wondering why he looked so worried.  
  
"The Mass Production Evas are finally complete."  
  
END CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
Alright I know my Eva battle sucked but hey it was just the first one work with me here anyway I'll get to work on the next one pretty soon. 


	4. Tests, and a New Hero

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shadows of the Forsaken Moon  
Chapter 4: Tests, and a New Hero  
  
Asuka walked through the halls of NERV shifting her gaze from room to room as she walked. She wouldn't tell anyone what she really thought. That she hated this place and hated being here and the only reason she stayed is because she had literally nowhere else to go.   
  
She hated the fact that Shinji thought he could find another child and had seem to have gotten Rei to think the same thing.   
  
She was too tired to care much right now though; she had just finished programming the first lesson for the Piledriver and wanted nothing but sleep.   
  
As she lay down on the bed she thought about the "chosen one" in Shinji's eyes. This kid Kyle, she couldn't say she was crazy about him, in fact she could very well say she disliked him.   
  
The very thought of someone like Rei coming back to NERV and serving a purpose had always been something she didn't like to think about and now that it was happening she couldn't feel anything but pure odium for it.   
  
As her thoughts wandered around her head about the Angels, Shinji, the new pilots, and even the new combat machine she found sleep finally.  
  
* * *   
  
In the silent twilight darkness lurked an enemy. It could not be seen, not by anyone. Could not be heard or smelled or tasted, but it was there. This enemy knew where it was to go and would not be stopped from reaching it.   
  
It could sense the power and the pain it could cause with it. It knew where to attack, how to attack it, and just how much death needed to be applied in order to achieve its goals. This was an Angel and not a normal one.   
  
It would search, without being detected by anything, forever until it found that power. Lucky for it, the power it had been searching for had just been found. Before this enemy stood a hulking body of the first MP Eva.   
  
The tall gray figure stood in front of it; it's sickening smile showing a set of white teeth. This MP had been given the jet on it's back, this one could fly, not even. It could kill.   
  
It was the angels' power and as the Angel slowly soaked into it, going through every piece of flesh every vein filled with blood.   
  
It then gained full control of its new body.   
  
With this power it broke free and with this power it ripped from its confines to find what it had been sent to destroy.   
  
And with that this angel took off for Japan headed to NERV HQ to carry out its horrifying destiny.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyle lay awake staring at the ceiling he had heard Asuka walk by earlier on her way to the control room earlier, most likely to receive nightly orders from the commander.   
  
He knew that she despised every grain of flesh he possessed, but he didn't know why. She acted the same way around him as she did with Ayanami.   
  
His thoughts then centered on Ayanami or as those closest to her called her Rei. The woman was strange he couldn't figure out how even though he had never met her let alone knowing she existed before being sent to NERV yet somehow they looked so much alike.   
  
He kept hearing Commander Ikari saying that he acted like she used to.   
  
"How? How can I be like someone when I am myself?"  
  
This thought always plagued him at nights in NERV never anywhere else. He tried to shake the topic and found another one that made him confused and angry at the same time.   
  
"The Piledriver, what is it? It's a machine like I've never piloted before. But why did they send me out before I had any idea of what to do in it?"  
  
He thought about this for a while. Although he had been going through training for about a week now and was getting quite skilled at the process of piloting the hulking machine the thought it still bothered him.  
  
Then his thoughts were once again disturbed by the sound of Asuka walking outside his door. This time she was walking in the opposite direction, no big deal.   
  
He walked over and the door slid open he looked down the hall and saw her walking with her back towards him.   
  
He noticed a weird sense about her walk almost like she was disguising something. He also noticed her carrying a clip board.   
  
He decided to follow her. He headed down the hall remembering to stay quiet.   
  
As he followed her she lead him though hallways and doors he had previously never ad access to. It began to grow darker and quieter.   
  
He had a chilling sensation of where she was going and this tempted him to stop following and to let it go. His senses told him that this was imperative to his future though so he continued to follow.   
  
He was eventually led to a set of large doors. He knew what they were. These were what they called 'Heavens Gate' and something he never thought he would see.  
  
* * *  
  
As Asuka swiped her keycard through the slot she swallowed. She hated this room most of all out of all the others but she had to constantly check to see that everything remained untouched and unharmed.   
  
She walked forward knowing what was waiting for her in the large room.   
  
* * *  
  
Kyle's mouth opened wide as she entered the room. He saw in front of him a towering figure looking somewhat human. It had a steel mask on and was nailed to a large cross.   
  
He looked at it for quite awhile staring open mouthed at the behemoth. 'what is this? Is this Adam!? No it couldn't be it's not possible'.   
  
After thinking it over and actually using emotions for once in his life Kyle decided to ignore what he was seeing for the time being.   
  
After all if it had been important Commander Ikari or Ayanami would have told him about it.  
  
Yes... back to that topic...  
  
* * *  
  
Asuka was tired. Sick and tired of being called upon to inspect this room.   
  
"I hate this place it's a constant show to prove that the old NERV is dead but deep down it's exactly the same. Why did that idiot keep this? There's no point to it anymore."   
  
Asuka never wanted to know the real answer to that question. She knew she didn't but for some reason kept asking it.  
  
As she walked into the room she inspected every little detail as it had been seen since last time she came down into it.   
  
She wrote a couple things down on her clipboard and turned to leave.  
  
"What a pointless job."  
  
  
* * *  
  
Shinji made his way along the familiar hallway.   
  
"This place is different at night. It being quiet in here seems so foreign."  
  
Beside him walked a tired Rei Ayanami. She held his hand in hers and walked in a steady pace beside him.   
  
"Yes. It does seem rather odd for it not to be busy."  
  
Shinji smiled slightly upon hearing her voice. As they walked they contemplated the idea that maybe for once in a long while stability had once been brought back to their lives.  
  
* * *   
  
Kyle's thoughts were completely different. He was still lying on his back resting his hands behind his head.  
  
"This place is different at night."  
  
He heard footsteps outside his door again but this time decided not to look who it was. Fact is, he could already tell.   
  
They were the commander's footsteps and he didn't want to look at either of them at that moment.   
  
He was afraid of what he might do. Since he had gotten back the rage in him had been building block upon block until he knew that he would break under its weight.  
  
But he wouldn't let that happen. Not until it was needed.  
  
As if on cue the familiar sound of the Angel alarm sounded through the entire building...  
  
End Chapter 4 


End file.
